The present invention relates to a cutter device, and particularly to a cutter device useful for cutting fingernails or toenails.
At the present time, fingernails and toenails are usually cut by scissors, clippers, or a simple knife. However, such manually-operated implements are awkward or time-consuming to use, do not cut uniformly, may be difficult and/or even useless with respect to very thick nails, and/or may accidentally cut surrounding skin.
A number of motor-operated filing devices have been proposed, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,684, 4,753,253, 4,213,471, 3,255,766 and 2,056,379, and British Patent Application 2,191,396, but such devices trim or file the nail by abrasion, rather than by cutting, and therefore are relatively time-consuming to use particularly when substantial portions of the nail are to be cut away. U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,370 and Netherlands Patent 8005818 disclose motor-operated fingernail cutters, but such devices have not attained commercial use insofar as I am aware.